Welcome to the Party (Downfall)
Welcome to the Party is the first episode of Downfall. Synopsis After Heather Malone's son, Cameron, is in an accident, she tries her best to figure out what's been happening. Plot Cameron and his friends, Melyssa, Lea and Joey, arrive at a party. Cameron says he has a bad feeling about it, but they force him to go in with them. While inside, he walks around and enters a room where Mark and Cindy are making out. Mark sees Cameron enter and yells for him to get out. He apologizes and rolls his eyes and walks down the hall. Mark then begins to cough and excuses himself, trying to get down the hall through the people. He looks in the bathroom mirror and sees how pale he is. Cindy is looking for him and opens the bethroom door to see he fell and broke his neck against the tub, killing him. She screams and people run from the party. Cameron is still inside and looks in to see the body. Mark's eyes open, yellow, and he begins to stand. Cameron falls against the railing and it breaks, sending him onto the glass table. Lea and Melyssa scream and Joey calls for an ambulance. Heather gets her daughters, Kelsey and Leslie, some breakfast and tells them they need to hurry. Kelsey walks out and says she needs a ride to work. Heather tells her to ask Leslie, which she did. Kelsey then goes to ask Andrea, the woman across the street. As Heather gets into her car, she waves to Andrea and Walter before driving off. Walking down the halls of the hospital, she eyes one room as she passes it and stops, stepping back to look inside. She opens it, asking what's happening. The officer says they had to interview Cameron and she asks if he's in trouble. They tell her about the incident, including how he says Mark came back to life and she sends them away. She asks if he's okay and he nods. Chelsea says he can go to school but he has to be careful. Cameron goes to Heather's car and she asks Chelsea if there were drugs in his system. Heather drives him to school and asks if he's been doing drugs. He says he wasn't. He gets out and says goodbye before she drives off. At the hospital, Chelsea and Heather are working with a dying patient and she asks if she thinks people come back to life. Chelsea shrugs but says the dead boy disappeared after everyone ran away. The patient dies and Chelea works on bringing him back. Heather notices the hand is moving but the heartrate is still flat. She tells her something's wrong and the patient opens his eyes. Chelsea screams as he grabs her neck and bites it, ripping off flesh. Chelsea collapses and Heather runs to the door but it's jammed. The zombified man appears behind the curtain and Heather falls. She fights off the dead guy and grabs a scalpel and stabs the man in the chest. She then grabs a pair of scissors and stabs him in the eye, killing him. She then runs to Chelsea, who begs to be killed so she doesn't end up like him. Heather closes her eyes and stabs her in the head. She then leaves the room and runs to her car. At school, Cameron is with his counsilor, Adam Byers, who asks if he's okay. Cameron says he knows what he saw and that someone has to believe him. Adam tells him he does believe him and he should go to class. Adam goes into Principal Jennifer West's office and tells her she needs to close down school. She tells him to be quiet and gets back to work. Cameron is grabbed by a few jocks who shove him into the basement, locking it. He pulls out his phone light and tries making his way around. He hears snarls and asks who's there. He then sees the janitor appear as an undead. He drops his phone and tries running. He grabs a broom and hits the janitor back with it when it snaps. He then stabs the janitor in the stomach, pushing him back. He then grabs a glass shard and chucks it at him. Cameron then grabs the other end of the broom and stabs the janitor in the head. Cast Co-Stars *Andrea Savo as Jeanette *Rey Borge as Walter *Joey Bragg as Adam *Halston Sage as Andrea *Brianne Tju as Wendy *Amadeus Serafini as Lukas *William Peltz as Mike *Katie Stevens as Alison Volkin *Kyle Galner as Mark *Lindsay Musil as Cindy Uncredited *Unknown as Patient *B.J. Clinkscales as Officer Deaths *Mark (Alive) *Patient (Alive and Zombified) *Chelsea *Janitor (Zombified) Trivia *JTheAlphabetBoy has said the undead stuff will only be around for a short while in the season. By episode 3, things will begin to make sense to some characters. The real terror begins in episode 4. *Heather and Cameron are the first characters to kill the undead. *Heather is the first to kill a human. Category:Downfall Category:Episodes Category:Season 1